english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil LaMarr
Phillip "Phil" LaMarr (born January 24, 1967) is an American actor, Comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Green Lantern/John Stewart in Justice League, Hermes Conrad in Futurama, Samurai Jack in Samurai Jack and Virgil Hawkins/Static in Static Shock. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Earth King Kuei, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015-2016) - Boy#5 (ep59), Dormammu (ep59), Dr. Spectrum, Nuke *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Bus Driver (ep71), Young Jonesy (ep71) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Patron (ep46), Prisoner (ep44), Rocket Crockett, Smeego *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Elderly Man (ep18), MC (ep12), Nelson (ep12), Snooty Student (ep18) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Basuli *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Bluke, Carver Descartes, Alien Slug Beast (ep13), Captain Dreadnought, Carver's Dad, Coach Colson, Dr. Skippy Yampolski (ep26), Furniture Store Employee#2 (ep31), Game Voice (ep16), Hans, Impersonator (ep10), Irvine (ep20), Jerry (ep19), Jimmy Pang (ep22), King (ep36), Lenny, Lor's Brother (ep4), MacDougal (ep10), MacQuarrie Brother#11 (ep30), MacQuarrie Brother#12 (ep38), Mall Securuty Guard (ep35), Merle Vasquez, Mongo (ep23), Mr. Higginbotham, Mr. Snacky Doll (ep15), Narrator (ep4), Nick Vance (ep7), Nurse Lou, Person#3 (ep25), Skate Kid (ep17), Skateboarder#10 (ep21), Snack Shack Guy (ep15), Surgeon (ep36), TV Announcer (ep37), The Big Voice (ep5), Tony Tordalero, Vince *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Goigoi (ep6), Male Antelope (ep3), Male Elephant (ep4), Male Giraffe, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Raheem (ep6) *Generator Rex (2011) - Fast Talking Announcer (ep31), Rombauer (ep31) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Dormammu *Justice League (2001-2004) - Green Lantern/'John Stewart', Ed Reiss (ep1) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Green Lantern/'John Stewart', Static/Virgil Ovid Hawkins *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Gabe Wallace, Carny Carnahan, Chief Thorn-Bringer (ep9), Cyber Lord Finbarr, Donald Wallace, Drakon Guard (ep29), Drakon Soldier#1 (ep27), Guard Captain (ep7), Man (ep40), Manager (ep38), Mr. Boyd, Navigator Minion (ep38), Newscaster (ep8), Ninja Pumpkin (ep35), Phillip Wallace, Piercing Sheer, Prickleback, Ronald Wallace, Seneschal, Slaver, Slyth, Warehouse Worker (ep5) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Drake Sypher *Megas XLR (2004) - R.E.C.R. (ep17), Rob (ep17), T-Bot (ep15) *Mister T (1983-1984) - Woody Daniels *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Bull Sharkowski, Adam#3 (ep16), Alien (ep26), Angler Fish#2 (ep26), Angry Man (ep6), Animal Kid (ep7), Arnie Aardvark (ep49), Bailiff (ep18), Bat Kid#1 (ep36), Blind Jackrabbit (ep42), Bobby Lyon (ep45), Cop (ep17), Deer#1 (ep5), Deer#2 (ep5), Doorman (ep40), Emperor Penguin, Endugu Elephant, Entertainment Reporter (ep31), Euripides Sharkowski, French Toast (ep37), Harpy Eagle (ep37), Herman Crab (ep30), Kang (ep34), Kid#2 (ep36), Larry Raccoon, Lion Kid (ep17), Lippy Zebra, Mauricio Polar Bear (ep16), Miss Slender Loris (ep35), Mr. I Didn't (ep26), Narwal (ep39), Nestor Parrot, Night Hawk Kid (ep36), Official#1 (ep34), Phinneas Porpoise, Pirate Voice (ep37), Principal Bushdog (ep45), Reindeer (ep16), Rhino Kid (ep39), Samurai Quan (ep22), Seahorse Kid (ep31), Seal (ep2), Shopper#3 (ep6), Skunk Messenger (ep37), Tumbleweed (ep22), Unkempt, Wardell Wombat (ep7), Wolf Kid, Zoo Keeper (ep53) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Boy (ep16), Orion (ep16) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, Iron (ep23), Junior (ep25), Vitamin A (ep23) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Samurai Jack, Alien#2 (ep7), Aqualizer (ep16), Biker 3 (ep26), Bouncer#1 (ep12), Captain (ep47), Caveman#2 (ep37), Celtic Demon (ep17), Conductor (ep29), Cop#3 (ep24), Dog#1 (ep2), General (ep37), Guard (ep1), Guard (ep47), Holy Monk (ep37), Homeslice (ep2), Innkeeper (ep42), Lady 1 (ep26), Leader (ep19), Leader (ep33), Mad Jack (ep8), Man#1 (ep24), Man B (ep27), Mantoid (ep5), Mate (ep45), Miner#2 (ep43), Mountain Creature (ep32), Ogre#3 (ep52), Passenger#2 (ep29), Patron (ep7), Robot (ep42), Robot 478-A97 (ep34), Salesman (ep26), Shady (ep34), Slave#1 (ep16), Soldier (ep31), Tribe Leader (ep39), Vender#1 (ep45), Vendor (ep27), Villager (ep40), Warrior#2 (ep23), Warrior#5 (ep23), Worm 2 (ep15) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Melvin Keisterbaum (ep30) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Aldeeran Guard (ep55), Amit Noloff (ep18), Bail Organa, Brother Lemcke, Chieftain Pieter (ep80), Clu Lesser, Death Watch Soldier#1 (ep80), Gume Saam (ep54), Jar Jar Binks (eps12-18), Kit Fisto, Muun Judge (ep115), Orn Free Taa, Philo (ep22), Quarren Soldier#1 (ep67), Senate Guard (ep37), Senate Guard#2 (ep51), TI-99 (ep38), TX-20 (ep47), Tactical Droid (ep17), Zinn Paulness *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Bail Organa, Bridge Official (ep13), Official (ep13) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - J.A.R.V.I.S., Cameraman (ep3), Child Kang (ep49), Comm. Officer (ep37), SHIELD Doctor (ep2), Simon Williams/Wonder Man *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Big John (ep76), Bouncer (ep76), Guvn'r (ep76), Katanga (ep77), Pesos Bill (ep76) *Transformers: Animated (2008-2009) - Alpha Trion, Jazz, Jetstorm, Oil Slick (ep30), Omega Supreme *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Dormammu (ep56), J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep5), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep83), Teacher (ep71), Ty/Cloak, Walter Cage *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Bolivar Trask, Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry'/'King Orin', Dubbilex 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Rick *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Man-Bat/'Dr. Kirk Langstrom' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Balloonist's Dad *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Animal Park Attendant *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Dam Operator, Plane Mechanic *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Hermes Conrad, Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Dwight Conrad *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Hermes Conrad, Dwight Conrad *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Hermes Conrad *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Hermes Conrad, Billionaire Bot, Bolt Rolands, Horse Repair Bot, Ndulu, Robot 1-X *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Brainiac *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Daniel Illiwara, King *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Angus Haggart, Volunteer#2 *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Darryl *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Brer Gator *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Spike, Policeman 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Mission Control, Stan 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Elder 2, Additional Voices *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Guide *Shark Tale (2004) - Prawn Shop Owner *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - I.P. Host, Local Anchor 'TV Specials' *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Bull Sharkowski, Chunky, Phinneas Porpoise 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Lucius Fox Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Vamp, Scott Dolph Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Marty, Maurice *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Marty *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Aquaman, Green Lantern/John Stewart *Iron Brigade (2011) - Morris *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Eric Brooks/Blade, James Rhodes/War Machine *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Rukar *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Ratbag *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kotal Khan *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Samurai Jack, Mad Jack, The Archeologist, The Foreman *Samurai Western (2005) - Donald, Thrower *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gadon Thek, Hudrow, Loremaster Gjarshi, Luo, Rakatan Warriors, The One, Warleader Garn *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Ottau, Cy Krolo, Master Syo Bakarn, Sanju Pyne *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - BaxterFly *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Kane *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Forge, Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Tourist, Villager 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Kevin Washington *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Vamp *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Vamp Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2016. Category:American Voice Actors